Patience is Virtue
by eat.a.cupcake
Summary: "I know you're scared, Master Hanbei; I can feel your aura. But don't pretend you haven't wanted this for some time now. I know everything, even you know that." Taigong/Hanbei


"Boo!" Hanbei Takenaka excitedly jumped in front of Taigong Wang, wanting to acquire his attention.

"Ahh, Master Hanbei. I already knew you were planning on doing that even before you did." Taigong spoke softly and absentmindedly, staring down at scrolls he was writing. He glanced at Hanbei and gave him a small smile. "How many times will you keep doing that?"

Hanbei pouted, "As many times it takes until I finally get you. You always know what I'm doing."

"Patience is virtue, my friend. As a strategist, you should know that." Taigong stated plainly as he watched Hanbei walk around and look at his scrolls from behind his shoulder. "Here, take a seat and we'll discuss the next battle strategy." He patted the empty seat next to him.

"I can't right now, Master Taigong," Hanbei spoke delicately. "There's something I need to be doing. If you'll excuse me…" He bowed his head and quietly took his leave.

Taigong watched him as he left, feeling a little let down. He was debating as to whether or not Hanbei did have something to do, although he highly doubted it. He's been acting more strange lately, and it's about time Taigong got to the bottom of it.

Silently tucking his scrolls away and walking toward the exit of his tent, he told himself he's not stalking Hanbei, just strolling with him, just a distance away. That's what he tried to tell himself, anyway.

It's been weeks, probably months by now, since Hanbei and Taigong had that conversation in the tent. Taigong did end up following Hanbei. Hanbei saw him and went all out spastic towards him. They haven't spoken since.

Now all of the Resistance Army is in a new battle. They have to help Da Ji defeat Nezha in order for her not to be defeated and to be able to capture her.

Hanbei was standing in the main camp looking over a map of the battlefield. His glance lingered on Taigong's position and realized that he's further out than Hanbei instructed him to be. _That mystic is going to be the ruin of me_, he thought to himself. He picked up his bladed sundial and headed out onto the field. A few soldiers gave him weird looks, but he either didn't care or ignored them.

There were few enemies on the way to the mystic's position. Hanbei was proud that everyone did such a good job at clearing them all away. Although, it did seem awfully quiet and hardly anyone was around. He kept getting the feeling that someone was watching him. He was turning around most of the walk…

Suddenly, the sound of battle met Hanbei's ears. He felt relief fill him as he saw the white-haired mystic in the middle of a crowd of enemy soldiers. It didn't look like Taigong was hurt at all, but by the looks of it; he wasn't planning on ending the battle all by himself. _Him and his stupid sense of pride, _Hanbei thought disapprovingly.

While Taigong was focused on the enemies in front of him, the rear was about to attack him. Hanbei ran up to them and cut them down before they had a chance to process where he came from.

"Master Hanbei?" Taigong asked, astonished. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help; you need it," Hanbei replied breathlessly.

"But how'd you—"

"I'll explain later, all right?" Hanbei cut him off as another round of enemies fell to the ground. The smell of blood filled the air and he wiped some of it off his cheek.

When all the surrounding enemies were dealt with, they took a breather. "So, enlighten me on how you knew I was surrounded. You're acting like the mystic now." Taigong persisted.

"I knew because I looked at my map, you fool." Hanbei scowled. "You weren't in the place I assigned you to."

"Hmph. Well, you can return back to the main camp." He turned away from Hanbei. "I'm fine now."

"B-but I…" Hanbei stuttered.

"What? But you _what_?"

"I wanted to apologize." Hanbei turned a light pink and ducked his head. Taigong's eyes looked to the side at him and he smiled. Hanbei looked quite adorable when he got all flustered.

"Apologize for what, dear Hanbei?" Taigong looked directly at him now and smirked when he turned a darker pink.

"F-for yelling at you, Master Taigong…" Hanbei confessed. "I wasn't expecting someone like you to follow me around when I was doing personal errands." He was speaking so softly, Taigong felt sorrow for him, and mad at himself for causing him so much trouble.

Taigong walked towards Hanbei and placed his hands on his shoulders. "It's my fault, really. I was curious to see what you were doing. I felt let down that you didn't stay with me, you know."

"Mm, I am sorry for causing you grief. But tell me, are you hurt?" The white-haired boy was surprised at the sudden change of subject and the gentle question.

"I may have gotten a few scratches, but I'm all right. You don't need to worry about me, Master Hanbei." The mystic removed his hands, but he didn't move his gaze from Hanbei's eyes.

The younger strategist felt scrutinized under the mystic's stare. He looked towards the ground where he saw several tons of bodies. He felt a hand under his chin and his head was being tilted up. Hanbei had no choice but to look into the violet eyes he had come to admire.

Before they had a chance to say anything, however, they were ambushed by dozens of mystic soldiers.

"Well, this is a surprise." A mystic army officer smirked. "You know what they say, two birds with one stone—"

"But not just two birds, two love birds!" A second enemy officer laughed. Taigong moved forward threateningly while Hanbei looked away, burning a bright red.

"Master Hanbei, you might want to get behind me and look away," Taigong warned his partner. The younger of the two did just that. He saw a bright white light and when the mystic gave the sign that he could look, all he could see was bodies scattered all over the grass.

"What did you do?" The strategist asked, bewildered. He knew that mystics possessed incredible power, but not to kill almost one hundred enemies in one blow.

Without response, Taigong fell on his knees and Hanbei understood. It took much of his energy away and he has to wait for it to come back. So for now, he has to rest. The problem is that how do you bring a mystic back to rest when they've fainted? The good news is that the young strategist could see help on the way. He would have to explain what have happened without making it sound completely stupid and made up.

"You're telling me that he's fainted from what again, exactly?" The young mystic girl, Kaguya, asked. She had worry in her eyes and she was working on recovering Taigong.

Hanbei looked on the verge of passing out himself. He's been missing his fellow strategist ever since he collapsed two days ago. He looked over at the young girl and saw that she had dark circles under her eyes from all the work she had put in to revive the mystic. Hanbei knew she deserved a break, he knew it was what she wanted, but he couldn't let Taigong sleep on for weeks. He'd miss so much battles and plans in all that time…

"I didn't see it; he told me to look away, but what I did see was a bright white light and then all the ambush troops were lying dead on the ground," Hanbei recollected from his memory.

Kaguya looked thoughtful for a moment. She then raised her bamboo and circled it around the white-haired boy's body. The bamboo glowed a soft yellow and after a few seconds, Taigong's eyes shot open. Hanbei let out a sigh of relief and ran over to hug Kaguya, who returned the hug shyly.

The strategist had a grin on his face. "Thank you so much for helping him. I was about to lose my mind." He released the young girl and went to sit on the chair next to Taigong's bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked gently.

Taigong made to sit up, but groaned in pain, holding his head in his hands. "I've a bad headache…" He managed weakly. "Is there any water? I'm parched." He turned his head to look at the bedside table and found, in fact, that there was water already waiting for him. The mystic opened his mouth to ask how Hanbei knew, but Hanbei spoke first.

"Kaguya knew. She is a mystic, too, you know." The young strategist smiled at Kaguya. She, in return, bowed her head and vanished in yellow light. He looked back at Taigong, who was eagerly sipping his water, downing it in several seconds.

The white-haired boy put the cup back on the table and glanced towards Hanbei. "I appreciate you helping me get back here when I blacked out. I thank you." He ruffled Hanbei's hair.

The younger boy turned a faint pink and ducked his head, fiddling with his thumbs. "It's nothing. Reinforcements came almost as soon as you did faint, so I only played a small part." Hanbei turned his head to try to focus his attention anywhere but on the mystic's proud eyes. He felt the hand in his hair pull away only to gently tug his chin to where the only thing he could stare at was the mystic's violet eyes, which had a different kind of emotion in them, one that Hanbei couldn't decipher.

Taigong leaned close to the strategist's face, so close that each could feel each other's breath on their faces, "Don't be modest; you helped me a great deal." He whispered tenderly. He then let go of Hanbei's chin and tugged on his shirt as he was moving to lie back down. The younger male was speechless as well as breathless. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest, wondering what in the name of all mystics was Taigong doing.

"I know you're scared, Master Hanbei; I can feel your aura," the white-haired boy murmured into Hanbei's hair. The mystic had already pulled the strategist to where he was lying beside him on the bed, with the younger's head buried in the mystic's neck. "But don't pretend you haven't wanted this for some time now. I know everything, even you know that." The mystic reached down to pull Hanbei's chin up again, this time being surprised himself, as the strategist gently pressed his lips to the mystic's parted lips.

The mystic managed a smile between each delicate kiss, whispering to Hanbei as they finally broke apart, "See… I knew you wanted this…" He breathed against his trembling lover's lips. The mystic captured Hanbei's lips in another, more heated, kiss, all the while raising his own self up on one arm to be above his lover. The strategist in return put his arms around the mystic's neck, giving a small mewl as Taigong gently prodded his lips with his tongue, in which Hanbei gave little hesitation in accepting, meeting the appendage with his own.

The young strategist moved his hands up to tangle them in the back of Taigong's hair and tugged at it when the mystic gave a low growl. In response, the mystic moved his lips to attack Hanbei's neck with nips and kisses. Hanbei tilted his head back to allow more room for Taigong to move. "It seems that apparently I'm not the only one wanting this, Master Taigong…" The strategist lovingly teased with a moan. "Mm, call me that again…" The white-haired boy groaned as he moved his lips further to Hanbei's collarbone, undoing his lover's clothes as he went down.

Hanbei chuckled and swallowed a moan. "Master Taigong Wang…" He managed to get his name out before his mouth was rampaged once again. He felt Taigong's hands at his hips and moving upwards, removing his shirt and robe with it. The mystic's tongue circled around Hanbei's mouth as he gently tweaked both of the strategist's nipples. His moans were swallowed by Taigong's mouth, who pressed against him roughly, in order to let him know what he wanted; what they both wanted.

The mystic's mouth followed his hands as he gingerly sucked and nipped on his lover's right nipple as he circled his thumb around the other. Hanbei groaned and slightly thrust his hips upwards, wanting the other to know how excited he's become just from simple touches. The younger male moved his hands into Taigong's hair to undo his hairpiece, allowing him to run his hands through his hair more freely. He yelped out when the mystic gently bit down on his nipple. He heard the white-haired boy chuckle and he felt him kissing his way back up to his mouth, stopping to leave a bite mark on his flawless skin. Taigong licked Hanbei's lips before slowly slipping his tongue inside to add more stimulation for what he was about to do.

The mystic slid his hands down until they reached the waistband of the strategist's pants, and they slowly, yet tortuously, pulled them off his legs, showing just how excited his lover was, making a dent in his underpants. By that time, Taigong was ready to pull them off as well, but before he could, he was underneath the boy he was seducing. The younger male's eyes were glazed over from lust and love, and he wanted to give the same affection he had received to the one who had given it to him. Hanbei broke the kiss in order to sit on Taigong's lap to see his lover's body. His hair was ruffled, his eyes, like his, were glazed and full of lust, his neck was still flawless from the lack of bite marks, but Hanbei was going to change that soon enough. He leaned down and did just that, sucking and nipping on soft spots all over the mystic's neck.

Hanbei's mouth went further down Taigong's body, whose reaction of how much he was enjoying this was his breath hitching. The strategist's delicate hands undid the ties that were holding together his lover's robe and he pushed it aside, feeling the heat radiating from the body underneath him. He leaned back again to examine his work, a smirk fit firmly on his face at how he'd done. Getting impatient, Taigong thrust his hips up to gain friction to his member, which was straining against its confinements. Hanbei chuckled. "Eager, are we?" He teased, bringing his legs to both sides of his lover's thighs, leaning down, capturing the mystic's lips, while at the same time, grinding his hips against the ones underneath him. Both men felt insane sensations with that one move, but Taigong more, whose throaty groans were all swallowed by the mouth dominating his. The white-haired boy thrust his hips repeatedly up, needing more friction from inside his tight pants.

Hanbei obliged and tugged both the mystic's pants and underpants off. When the cold air met Taigong's hot member, he shivered unwillingly. "Hanbei, please… I need you to do something to me, touch me, take me, anything…" He begged. He usually didn't resort to begging, but he was desperate to be touched. Hanbei slid down the bed to where his lover's member was in front of him. Wrapping his fist around the mystic's hard cock, he slowly moved his hand up and down it, earning low groans. He did that several times, getting plenty of pre-come, and when he thought he tortured his lover enough, he licked underneath the head of the cock. His response was a thrust and a tremble from the mystic. Moving his hands to hold Taigong's hips down, he took him all the way in his mouth, relaxing his jaw muscles to take him deeper until he could take no more. His tongue circled around the head before bobbing his head up and down. He swallowed all of his lover's pre-come and moved his hands from Taigong's hips, allowing him to shallowly thrust in his mouth.

The mystic felt the tingle in the pit of his stomach and knew he was close to coming, but not wanting to yet. "H-Hanbei… I'm… close…" He warned his lover. Hanbei took him out of his mouth, but not without a last suck on the head, and he pulled away with a 'pop' noise. He climbed back on Taigong's body and kissed him more deeply, allowing the mystic to lazily suck on his tongue while slowly grinding his hips on the body's beneath him. The white-haired boy wanted to be back in control, so he flipped them over again. He broke the kiss long enough to pull off Hanbei's underpants. He breathed the words "You're beautiful" against the younger's lips and kissed him once. He then opened the bedside table drawer and pulled out lube. He dipped three of his fingers in it and then shifted positions to where he was underneath Hanbei's bottom so he could reach his entrance.

"This will hurt some, so I'll need you to please relax," the mystic whispered tenderly as he slowly penetrated his lover's entrance with a finger. Hanbei's eyes were screwed shut and he was biting his lip. His hands started to scrunch up the sheets underneath him in the pain. He forced himself to relax as Taigong waited for him to tell him it's okay. It took a few seconds for him to get comfortable, but when the pain subsided, he could feel pleasure. He gently rocked back on the finger inside him and Taigong pushed another inside, stretching him. The strategist gasped out in pleasure as his lover hit a spot that made him feel weak all over. Wrapping an arm around the mystic's neck, Hanbei captured his lips in another kiss, all the while pushing back down on the fingers that were driving him insane.

Taigong added the third and last finger inside his young lover, stretching him further. He wanted Hanbei to be hurting as little as possible by the time he was ready to take his member. Hanbei was very warm and tight, the mystic could just feel this around his cock, squeezing him.

He removed all his fingers and applied more lube to them, coating his member with it. "Are you sure about this, Hanbei?" Taigong asked, uncertain. "I don't want to be doing this if you're not willing to or not ready." As to ease his distracted mind, Hanbei kissed all the mystic's frustrations away. "I want you…" He murmured, lust clouding his mind and all natural thought. Taigong nodded and slowly penetrating his lover's entrance. Once he was inside all the way to the hilt, he stopped to breathe.

"God, you're so tight…" The mystic groaned, barely able to control himself to thrust into the hot body. Hanbei's eyes had tears in them from all the pain, his hands painfully fisting his lover's hands, but the mystic didn't mind. If it helped with the pain, he'd cope with it.

As Hanbei slowly began to relax and he nodded, Taigong removed himself almost all the way except for the head, and slowly pushed back in. The strategist was getting impatient with all the slow moving, so he decided to pick up the pace, pushing back on his lover's member. "Faster… Harder… I want, need more…" He moaned into his lover's neck as he wrapped his arms around him. Taigong increasingly picked up speed and motion as he ravaged his lover's mouth. All of Hanbei's moans were swallowed by the mystic's mouth.

Hanbei broke the kiss. "Touch me please…" He groaned deeply. "I'm so close… I want your touch…" Taigong grabbed hold of Hanbei's hard cock and pumped it the same speed he was thrusting into his tight lover. Simultaneously, the mystic squeezed Hanbei's member as soon as he hit his prostate and Hanbei screamed, his seed spilling on his stomach as well as Taigong's. When his lover's body clamped down on his cock, the mystic released his seed as well with a soft groan of Hanbei's name.

Taigong fell down on the bed next to his half asleep lover. He pulled the sheets over both of them and wrapped his arms around his younger lover's body and pulled him against his own body. "I love you," he whispered tenderly in Hanbei's ear; the strategist smiled. "I love you, too," he managed to say before sleep claimed him and his mystic lover.

* * *

Okay, so, this is my first M/M fanfic. I had no idea how to start or end it, so I'm like asjlakdsajk ok. The line breakers wouldn't go in because the world hates me, so it may get a little confusing...  
Anyway, I'd love to know what you guys think!


End file.
